wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Victorious
VICTORIOUS adj. of or characterized by victory as you look on into the night, the stars shine brightly overhead. you hear the soaring of wings as you notice dragons from different tribes taking flight. but as you look on, the sky flashes red and orange. the flashes of color seemingly hurtles towards you like a comet. what is going on? personality positive victorious is brave, willing to do anything for anyone. she tries her best to show the world that she isn’t as scary as she might seem. she is determined and loves to try new things. neutral '' victorious is goofy and clumsy. she likes to make jokes out of some things. ''negative victorious has lots of mood swings and is severely short tempered. in some situations, she is incredibly unforgiving and impatient. she is lazy and procrastinates when working or doing anything else. appearance coming soon on dvd, fastplay will begin in a moment backstory ‘what are you doing here?!’ demanded a stout skywing guard to a frightened nightwing carrying a large bundle of scrolls in his thick arms. ‘i-i’m a messenger! i-i h-have an important message f-for queen crimson!’ he stuttered, nearly collapsing with fright. the skywing cocked her head to one side and laughed, looking at the nightwing with fierce eyes. ‘go with jasper,’ she hissed as her relentless gaze flicked over to a serene pale orange and red dragon with golden eyes. the nightwing’s name was eternity and the skywing’s name was jasper. they met every few weeks, which kindled a close friendship. jasper eventually became pregnant, which panicked eternity and prompted him to stop returning to the sky kingdom. this led jasper to become cold and distant. when her egg was laid, she returned to her usual duties and left the egg in a palace nursery. when she hatched, she was rejected by most because of her heritage (keep in mind the skywings were at war with the nightwings) but became good friends with her cousin named spinel. ‘spinel, where the heck are you going?’ a low voice hissed as she watched a tall skywing with scarlet and orange scales begin to approach a cliff. ‘i’m gonna fly! watch this!’ she rumbled with delight and excitement. she leapt off of the cliff, her wings spreading and catching the zephyr that rushed under her. she was pushed forward by it and let herself fall by folding her wings against her back. the other dragonet watched with amazed eyes. immediately, spanel rose, her eyes filled with excitement. they both went to school at a local skywing school. she was the only hybird there, so she always felt out of place. she received average grades, yet was mocked because of her being a hybrid and her ‘odd‘ name. however, she found a kindred spirit in floe, an icewing that transferred to her school since his school closed down (the dropout rate was lower than any school in the ice kingdom) and so the next best school was located in the skywing kingdom. floe was snobby and believed that he was superior to most, including spinel. ‘floe, what is wrong ''with you?!’ screeched a voice at the other end of a large corridor with marble floors and stone ceilings. ‘vic, get the heck out of my way!’ screeched another. a deep blue icewing hurtled down the hall towards a skywing. ’floe, i’m gonna-‘ as they all graduated, victorious, floe, and spinel were invited to the opening of a new city, which they were invited to live in. in fact, the queen would be there. the city was named intelligence. the city was large and showed great promise. there were apartment complexes, parks, a school, and a large marketplace. victorious and her friends lived together and everything seemed to be perfect. as the years progressed, the city slowly progressed into deep chaos. eventually, nowhere was safe to live. however, she, spinel, and floe were allowed to live in a guild headquarters. she and spinel were hired to do just about anything. as a hybrid, life was tough. she made several enemies and new friends in a matter of months. the guild gave her and spinel pseudonyms, victorious’ being midnight and spinel’s being venom. relationships ''friends spinel: victorious has known spinel since first hatching. they are some of the closest friends in intelligence. they are both in the firebreather’s guild and do several jobs together. they do fight often. floe: a snobby and typical icewing, he has known victorious (or vic) since he was in school with her. they have grown close and formed an unbreakable bond. family jasper: whereabouts unkown. she was a palace guard and neglected her daughter. eternity: an active messenger under queen starseeker spinel: see spinel in friends enemies luster: the rainwing princess. she hired victorious to do a job alone but victorious refused her service. luster calls victorious ‘midnight’. heartpiercer: a nightwing mob boss living in intelligence. he knows nearly everything about victorious and calls her by her real name. he has blackmailed her. additional information * i am working on her art i promise Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress